Another Side, Another Story
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Yeah. I just stole KHS title. Anyway. This is another Twilight/Breaking Dawn fanfic. This time there is BellaXEdward. Okz. A young girl is traveling through the woods and she is attacked. Guess who finds her...And who is she...? R&R for something shinny!


Okay

Okay.

I've been reading a few fan-fics about Twilight, again, and decided that I want to do another fan-fic on it.

And, hey! This time is it BellaXEdward.

Sorta…

It's true; I get most inspiration when I read people's stories and get angry because of punctuation and such, so I end up rewriting something like their ideas oo

Yeah. I'm the lame one. Just kidding!

Thanks for reading,

MindCaster

It had been four weeks since I had flown into Forks. Four weeks, how could it possibly be? The time was flying and everyday seemed like the day before. They repeated, the weather, the sky. Everything about this town was the same.

The rain was falling outside rhythmically, slapping the ground like mallets on drums. I would never exactly understand why I was here to begin with, possible to find possible father numero uno. Sorry, I took Latin for three years, so my Spanish is limited.

But besides that, I felt somewhat…drawn to this town. Not that it means anything, like a "feeling" or something, that would just sound…strange.

It was probably just to get away from what my life had been for the last six months.

I had been engaged, and then ran away at the aisle; long story and I do not ever want to talk about it again, not ever, ever again. I released a quiet sigh, watching as my breath left a white little puff on the window.

I pushed open my door and walked down the cool steps to my little yard, which led to a thicket of trees. The wet grass squashed under foot, and the dark forest enveloped me as I stepped into the thicket.

It was about time that I did some exploring.

For the longest time, I heard the birds in the trees and so on. And as much as I knew I should go back home and finish some work around the house, I couldn't stop moving. I had been walking for a long time, but I was not exactly sure where I was…but I was somewhere.

"Look at that, Adam. A snack came to us." I froze at the crisp voice.

Two shady figures appeared near the edge or the clearing; from where I was, I could already see the pale skin gleaming from the limited sunlight.

"A pretty one, too," The other one said, licking his lips. I felt the shudder run down my spine.

What the he—

"Come here, pretty. Just enough for us to taste you."

Uh oh.

That is kinda when I knew I was in trouble. I spun around on my heel, and started back to the forest. Just then, one of them appeared in front of me.

I stopped, and turned back and started in the other direction. There, the other one stooped over me. He smiled, his red eyes glinted, and his black hair toppled over his eyes in a wet mess. The other came up behind me; his icy hands gripped my shoulders. And I threw my elbow back trying to push him off. I just hurt my elbow. I took off in whatever direction I could see, but my vision was blurred from the dizziness of being attacked.

"Jake! Jake, Jake, Jake!"

I looked around. Oh, gosh, a little girl's voice was coming from the trees. She was just as doomed as I was.

"Jacob! Renesme, stop it!" A sharp voice called after. Oh, was there a whole family out here?

_"Oof!" _I yelled as I felt my knees give in under me.

"Caught her," One reported. I struggled to get back up, but felt his arm come down somewhere near my shoulder blades, my breath came out in a gasp as I gave up, hearing the other _thing _crashing through the forest.

"Hey!" Another voice, this time it certainly was not these two murders, but a woman's.

"Yo, find your own dinner, sweetheart."

"Momma?" The little girls voice called, I lifted my head just enough to see another pale "person" standing just around where I was laying. A little girl was grasping her hand, and another tall figure emerged from the thicket.

"Whoa," the guy said, "Bells, she—you—whoa." So I was done.

Great. Not how I pictured how I would end up.

"Find another snack," the woman hissed, just as two other pale…beings joined her.

"Edward," the one who had his foot in the middle of my spine, said.

"What an unpleasant surprise," The other said, a little growl just audible enough fro me to hear.

"Let her go, Adam."

"Notta chance, besides, you can't let her live now, think of how much she's heard!" I saw footsteps coming up behind me, before I felt the lightest pressure on my leg, and then I heard a snap and a scream. _My _scream.

That is when the lights when out, leaving darkness. Blissful darkness.

-x-x-

"Bella, are you _sure _you don't know her?"

"For the last time, Jacob, _I don't know her_."

"Sure, you don't."

"Hey, look, she's waking up."

"I can see that, Jacob."

"Why are you so moody?"

"I wonder."

I blinked a couple times to clear my vision, and before I knew it I was looking up at a young man, his black hair and brown eyes were watching me, a smile on his face.

A woman was standing at me; her eyes were a mix between red and an orange or gold. Her brown hair was falling just past her shoulders, and her features were perfect, her skin was pale and she reminded me of the two goons I had… "run" into in the forest.

"Bella," the man said, "She defiantly has to be related to you, and she has the exact same eyes as Renesme!"

I sat up quickly looking around, meeting the curious gazes of a few other people.

"Hi," the short one said, watching me. Her gold eyes held mine for a long moment before she smiled again.

"I'm Alice."

"Alice," three others hissed angrily.

She rolled her pretty eyes and took a step closer, "That's Bella, Edward, Nessie, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme."

She sucked in a breath and pretended to be tired.

"Oh," she said looking at he boy nearest to me, "That's Jake."

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Bella.

"You're positive?"

"_For God's sake, Jacob, I'm positive!" _

"Mmmhmmm."


End file.
